Two Fathers and a Daughter
by FanWoman18
Summary: Brian O'Connor adopted Lila when the girl was two after her biological mother tried to kill her. Now twelve years later they move to LA where Brian opens a bar and falls for a gruff Toretto. Both men have dark pasts as well but things take a surprising turn when Lila's biological mother comes back and reveals shocking information. Will their love survive?


**Summary: **Brian O'Connor adopted Lila when the girl was two after her biological mother tried to kill her. Now twelve years later they move to LA where Brian opens a bar and falls for a gruff Toretto. Both men have dark pasts as well but things take a surprising turn when Lila's biological mother comes back and reveals shocking information. Will their love survive? Can the two fathers and their daughter survive all that comes their way? Brian/Dom; Letty/Leon; Mia/Vince; Rome/Tej AU.

Note please that in this story Brian was never a cop please. Also many of you could probably guess who the girl's biological father is but I'm not telling you a definite answer quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A man with close cut hair and blue eyes leaned against his black Lincoln Navigator as he watched the teenage girl run around in excitement. The house was small but it worked for them and it was in Echo park but he had a gun. Brian O'Connor loved his daughter despite the fact that there was no biological relation between them. Twelve years ago her biological mother tried to kill the two year old and Brian saved the girl. It took months of fighting but help from his childhood friend Luke had made it so that he got full parental custody of the girl. Lila O'Connor had dark hair and dark eyes though her skin was still slightly pale like her father's.

"Dad come on we have to unpack," she said excited to be away from Miami though she missed Rome and Tej.

"You need to calm down and take a deep breath," Brian ordered gently with a smile, "I still have a bar to open."

"Sorry Dad," she said stopped and smiled softly at him wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"It's okay kid," he stated kissing the top of her head and then pushed her to the door.

The two of them laughed as they carried boxes inside the small house. Surprisingly the teenager loved school unlike most kids her age and loved reading but she also loved cars like her dad. Cars was what he bonded with her over and while he was not smart like she was he still helped her with homework whenever he could. She didn't really remember her biological mother but she knew the truth about what happened and so never felt the need to bring it up because she had a family, one that loved her. Brian was her father, he stayed up with her till she fell asleep because she was scared of the dark, he helped her with her homework despite being tired from working, fought her nightmares with her and loved her no matter what. The bonds between them were strong but could it survive the danger that was coming?

~Two Fathers and a Daughter~

Mia said the girl and man moving in across the street and sighed. Despite her brother and his friends she was welcoming to new people until they did something that made her angry. She loved Vince but it was like every man he saw he thought of as a threat and she was getting tired of it. She smiled softly glad that he was out of the house right now and she saw Jesse sitting at the table twitching. The kid was only fifteen and far too smart for his own good but luckily Dom was able to take him in despite his record though that was mostly because of Mia. Suddenly the youngest Toretto got an idea in her head and realized that maybe Jesse could make a friend.

"Hey Jesse you want to run over with me to meet the new neighbors?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes I mean sure," Jesse said blushing as he stood his hand shaking and Mia knew she would have to take him back for his ADHD.

"Come on I saw a girl about your age over there," Mia stated encouragingly wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Mia could see as they got closer to the house that the kid was getting more nervous and sighed hoping that this girl didn't turn out to be like so many others at the school. She saw the black Lincoln Navigator and then looked around but didn't see anyone outside so she knocked on the door feeling bad for not having any food with her. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with dark eyes that seemed familiar to her but Mia couldn't place it and a bright smile.

"Lila what have I told you about opening the door?" a man's voice yelled.

"But Dad there's another teenager with her and I highly doubt that they are that harmful," the girl whined turning her head and Mia looked to see an attractive man. He was tall, about six feet two inches, with close cut blonde hair and blue eyes but while he was attractive she only had eyes for one man.

"I don't care Lila I'm the father," the man said with a stern look.

"Sorry," Lila said crossing her arms.

"Hi I'm Mia and this is Jesse," Mia introduced and saw the girl smile at Jesse.

"Dad this is so cool. I get someone to play with. You have to help me with my room because we are so going to be best friends," Lila said and grabbed Jesse's hand tugging him inside without another word.

"Sorry about her she tends to get excited," the man told her.

"It's alright Jesse doesn't have a lot of friends with how smart he is," Mia admitted with a smile.

"Well Lila is smart for her age and in all honor classes at the high school so I don't think that's going to be a problem. If it's alright with you he can stay and help her. I will even feed him and then I can walk him back over," the man offered.

"Thank you," Mia paused not knowing his name and the man must have realized this because he smiled at her.

"Brian," he introduced smiling at her.

"Well Brian don't get too many ideas about using this to get with me since I am taken," Mia said half joking but also serious remembering the few times that some men tried to do that.

"No offense Mia but I'm gay and so that isn't going to be a problem," Brian admitted to her.

"Oh you and me are going to have so much fun," Mia stated mysteriously with a smirk having a plan already in her head, "So just have Jesse back by nine because he has school tomorrow."

Brian watched the woman leave without saying anything else and wondered what it was this woman had planned. He could see in her eyes that she had something going through her mind, like she was going to torture someone though she seemed genuinely alright with that kid being around someone who was gay. He remembered that sometimes there would be problems in Miami with parents not wanting their kids around him because of who he was. He heard laughter come from upstairs and was relieved that his daughter was making friends already. Little did he know just how much that boy was going to help change his life.


End file.
